Captain Buck E. Barnacle
Captain Buck E. Barnacle, better known as Cap'n Buck, is a pirate bearded barnacle, which are a species that look similair to Furis, and a significant character in Moshi Monsters. He sells the treasures that he has collected on his ship, the Cloudy Cloth Clipper. He has an enormous family of which his cousin, Baz Barnacle, sells Buck's old treasures without Buck knowing. As a pirate, he travels the world seeking treasure. He has a habit of leaving bottled notes with riddles. The riddles indicate in what places he's been. He often appears in the missions with varying degree of importance because he functions as a comical character and appeared simply for visual gags. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Ahoy me hearties! Meet Monstro City's top pirate, Captain Buck E. Barnacle. This barnacled beauty had a troubled start in life after losing both parents in a tragic shipwreck. A school o Batty Bubblefish took him in and raised im as their own - no wonder old Buck is completely barmy! All paws on deck! Cap'n Buck and his crew sail Potion Ocean in search of treasure on their ship, the CloudyCloth Clipper. They come to The Port to sell their exciting finds. including bubble machines and marshmallow pillows. A pirate's life After the shipwreck, Cap'n Buck drifted out to sea. He met lots of kind and interesting sea critters, including one-eyed Lefty, who became his flood brother (or best pal). Together, they hatched a plan to become pirates. They built a ship, assembled a crew, brushed up on their pirate lingo and set off on a life of piratey adventure! Data file Locaton: Potion Ocean Job: Captain of the CloudyCloth Clipper Likes: Collecting huge piles of loot, leaving messages in bottles Notes *The pirate look is completed with a skull-and-crossbones hat. *Cap'n Buck rubs octopus spit on his fur to smell horrible! *Buck can see perfectly, but wears a patch to show his devotion to his one-eyed pal, Lefty. Moshipedia Orphaned by a terrible shipwreck, Cap'n Buck was raised by a school of Batty Bubblefish in Potion Ocean. Unable to quell his sailing urges, Buck returned to a life of piracy, captaining the Cloudy Cloth Clipper and collecting booty from places like Bubblebath Bay and Candy Shoals. Relationships *Lefty - BFF (First Mate on the ship) *Baz Barnacle - Cousin *Roary Scrawl - finder of notes, reviewer, an odd friendship with a vague form of mutual respect. *Simon Growl - Simon calls him a 'smelly pirate' *Wobblesan - most likely friendship *Lenny Lard - Buck likes to watch him do watersports. *Marsha - lives under his abandoned houseboat Crew *Patch - assistant * "Fish Matey" - Only Monster in the crew aside Buck and Lefty. *Percy - ex-employee of crew *Peppy - Reckless, rebellious and a taste for Pilchard Popsicles makes Peppy and ideal pirate that Buck pays good money for if they agree to leave their motorbike behind. Shown to man the wheel of the ship. *Squidge - Summoned to scare sea monsters *Chop Chop - Kept for crew entertainment. *Hansel - "brilliant at bagging booty" *Tiki - "borrows" things *Jeepers - Buck just thinks Jeepers is adorable Super Moshi Missions In Voyage Under Potion Ocean, he helps you save the Fishies from Dr. Strangeglove. In Spooktacular Spectacular and Snow Way Out! where he can be seen on Mt. Silimanjaro. the Super Moshis melt the snow layering on top on him with the help of Gabby the Mini Moshifone. Lost in Hong Bong centers around Captain Buck as he is missing and requests rescue. He claims to be abducted and has left riddles on notes, likely with the help of Wobblesan. He was somehow shrunk to a minimal size and stuffed into a bottle with his boat, crew and a bit of seawater. You use First Officer Ooze's ooze to turn him to his original size. How he got his boat back in the waters or how any of this even happened all remains unawnsered. Story line wise this takes place somewhere in season 2, as the Marooned Five appear in it and the Zoshlings are still accompanied with a broken Rhapsody 2. In Moptop Mishief, he is cosplaying as Zack Binspin's teddy bear but trades it with the Super Moshis for a signed photo of Zack. Moshis vs Ghosts The second house is Buck's houseboat, which he has locked down because ghosts were running amok in it, and has throw the key in the "ocean". He takes his leave afterwards, hoping the ghosts just disappear or something. The home is in a rather disastrous state which is not further explained. Adventures *Cookhouse Quay (2009, 2010) *Bubblebath Bay (2009, 2011) *As Seen On TV (2009) *Doodle Island (2009, 2011) *Halloween Island (2009, 2010, 2011) *Breakfast Bayou (2010) *Candy Shoals (2010) *Futuristic Falls (2010) *Humongous Haven (2010) *Tiki Tropic (2010) *Wiggy Wonderland (2010) *Rockstar Reef (2011) *Pizza Paradise (2011, 2014) *The Gulf of New Gizmo (2011) *Colossal Cape Cuddly (2012) *Antique Isle (2012) *Funny Face Fjord (2012) *Art Archipelago (2012) *Hong Bong (2013) *Safari Sandbar (2013, 2014) *Pirate Paradise (2013, 2014) Other *Potion Ocean (Birthplace presumably) *Bleurghmuda Triangle (mentioned) *Buck's Bay The Daily Growl *2009 Gift Island *'Buck's back from Cookhouse Quay!'http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5702-buck_s_back_from_cookhouse *'Message from the Future'http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5688-message_from_the_future "AAAARGH!!! This note be from the future. I be writin' this from a hoverboard...Gotta jet! -Buck" '' **'Cap'n Buck returns from Futuristic Falls'''http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5685-cap_n_buck_returns_from2 *October 2010 http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5578-spooky_message_in_a_bottle Halloween! http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5658-message_in_a_bottle3&page=103 *June 2012 http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/6753-Message-in-a-Bottle http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/6754-Another-Message-in-a-Bottle!page=2 Postcards From Monstro City On Buck's travels, He has received several postcards from several Monsters. Below are postcards that are known to be sent. Tamara Tesla Greetings! It's so busy in the Observatory. I programmed my computer to generate this line to wish you bon voyage! My mubble space telescope checked the alignment of the stars - There are storms around Tiki Tropic but the rest of the route to Pirate Paradise should be plain sailing! Bushy Fandango To my old pals Buck and Lefty, I can't tell you how roarsome I think this new mission sounds! I haven't seen Pirate Paradise since I was a wee furry thing, Holidaying with my Musky Huskies. Make sure that you fill the hold with as many treasures as you can find. There's always plenty of room for trinkets, charms and curiosities in the Bizarre Bazaar! Tyra Fangs Dearest Bucky (I can call you that, can't I?), When Roary told me that you were heading off on the seventy seas again I dashed down to the Port to wave goodbye. I assumed you'd want me to smash a bottle of vintage Toad Soda against the Clipper, cut a ribbon and pose for farewell photos, but by the time I got there you had GONE! I can only assume, sniff, that there was a technical hitch. Perhaps you'd like to explain when you're back in the Port.. Gallery Buck4.png Buck3.png Buck2.png 131.png Shopkeeper Buck.png TC Cap'n Buck series 1.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Moshi Monsters TC Cap'n Buck series 3.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Code Breakers Cloudy Cloth Clipper.jpg Buck Photo Candy Shoals.jpg|After return from Candy Shoals, photo taken by Roary RIY-PSA Buck.png|Read It Yourself: Poppet Stows Away Moshlings Theme Park Buck.png|Moshlings Theme Park Cap'n Buck related items Plush Captain Buck.png|The cuddly Captain Buck item Captain Buck Poster.png Cap'n Buck's Ship In A Bottle.png|Cap'n Buck's Ship In A Bottle Cap'n Buck's Ship Wallpaper.png|Cap'n Buck's Ship Wallpaper Category:Characters Category:Shopkeepers Category:The Port Category:Pirates